Countdown
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: The less said, the more meaning behind the words. Sonic/Amy. Drabble. Second Valentine's Day gift to everyone.


**A/N:** Alrighty then. We have another quick drabble we thought of after attending a wedding. Thanks goes to logoleptic once again for beta reading it.

**Sword:** How lovely! Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega!

**Countdown**

Five. A question, nervous and a bit hesitant. Babbled out by stuttering lips and shifty eyes. Yet, it is a step forward. The acceptance and beginning of something new. A trial of something that had been put off for so long, but had been dwelled upon for a while. The very thing her heart has pined for for so long, while his ached each time he did not ask. Now he was there, standing in front of her, with the sun setting in the distance on both the day and his resilience. The words tumble out, clearly not backed up by the hero's normal confident and cocky nature. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Four. Half a year later. It is the early morning and they have grown pretty attached to one another. Most of their friends never would have guessed, but they can hardly stay away from the other. It is when the rosy fingers of dawn grasp the quills of the Rose next to him, nestling themselves into her jade eyes and long bangs, that he stops her in front of another window display. She may not know what he wants to say, but her heart hammers hard in her chest like his does. His eyes still swivel elsewhere, though he is able to speak much more confidently now. And for a brief moment, when he says the next phrase that has replaced itself as her longing wish after the last one was granted, he is able to stare at her dead-on. "Wanna make it official?"

Three. Months later. Life is pretty good for the pair. He still saves the world alongside her and she gives him his freedom, which she knows he needs, as she was always the more intuitive one. They can both read each other pretty well, which is why when the fast hero offers to treat her to lunch at her favorite restaurant, she knows that he is up to something. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, she acts naive about the whole ordeal until his eyes, like two green grapes, that she always loved- as well as the rest of him- look back into her glassy emerald ones. He is more bold and self-assured this time. He is used to it now, since she gave him room to take it at a pace both could handle together. Now he is sure of what he wants to say and how he feels. And he says that one sentence that they have been repeating to each other often for a good while now. Only she is unable to respond to it as he declares it while fumbling around with a box in his quills and taking a bow on one knee before her, using the phrase as an opening to a prepared, quick speech- suitable to his style . "I love you."

Two. A year later in the late afternoon. The time has certainly flown for the couple. Preparations needed to be made and it was enough to run a normal person ragged. Yet for it was worth it for both of them. Close friends were the only ones they invited, so they could hear the exchange of those two words that signified a large, life-altering change for each and would be inconsequential in most other scenarios. But for the two of them- him standing there, calm and looking rather dashing in a black suit that complemented his blue quills nicely, and her holding the carefully arranged bouquet that matched her flowing white gown- it was the biggest event for either when he said those two words that would seal the event. "I do."

One. Of course, with all her wishes coming true and her love saying everything that she had ever desired, she could barely contain her feelings when the same question was posed to her. She nodded rapidly and emphatically shouted. "Yes!"

Zero. While the priest droned on about his legal and holy power granted to him, she foisted the bouquet onto her maid as he lifted her veil. No more words were needed. All they had left was the display their emotions in the universal gesture that could not be misread or misinterpreted in any language or society. The action that contained more emotion, feeling, and their burning desire for each the other's self and soul, with undying love and admiration that would never leave either. A long, deep, passion-filled kiss.

**A/N:** There you have it. Please let us know what you think. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone.


End file.
